Knockin On Heaven's Door
by rockerchik777
Summary: Katie's come a knock knock knockin on Heaven's door, and she finds that everything is different, from her age to her memory. Will she live in ignorance of her former life for the rest of eternity? Strange pairing which I'm not giving away. Just read it!
1. Into The Gates

-This is my new fic, it's not going to be very long, hopefully I can get it finished in about a week or so. It's a pairing that has never been used before, I don't think anyone would even think of a pairing like this, because only I am strange enough to think it up. Anyways, here's the first chapter!-

Katie Brown, age ninety five, was the last surviving member of School of Rock. And lying in the hospital bed with a machine that breathed for her, she wasn't going to be living much longer. In fact, she only had about five minutes to live. She breathed in slowly, or rather, the machine breathed in slowly. Katie felt a certain calm come over her, almost as if she had just been sedated. And then she closed her eyes, never to open them in this world again.

A few seconds later, Katie opened her eyes and found that she was standing on a cloud, waiting in a line. Stretching her neck, she tried to see what everyone was waiting for. She only could catch a glimpse of a gate, and then the line moved forward.

The line wasn't very long, and within about twenty minutes Katie was at the front. A man standing by the huge gate looked her up and down and then searched through a humongous book that he had.

"Katie Brown," he said. "You've done quite well, a few mishaps from your teen years, when you were in that band, but you've done enough good things to cancel that out. Welcome to Heaven."

The gate opened up and Katie walked in slowly. She couldn't go any faster, she still had the body of a ninety five year old. The gate slammed behind her, and she glanced around. What was she supposed to do now?

Her question was answered when a man started walking toward her. He was almost shimmery, but not quite. He almost looked luminescent, but then again he didn't. There was just an aura about him that made Katie respect him. "Hello," he said. "I'm your guide to Heaven. What I'm going to do today is tell you some ground rules of Heaven. First, you can never get out of Heaven. I don't know why you'd want to leave this paradise, but some people do. Any questions so far?" Katie shook her head.

She observed how everybody that was walking around her was young, in their prime. She wished she could be sixteen again. "Okay," the man continued. "Another thing: you see lots of young people walking around. In Heaven, you can choose which age you are. You can't change your appearance, but you can be any age you want. Just tell yourself: I am blank years old. Go ahead, try it."

Katie did. I am sixteen years old, she told herself, feeling rather silly. But then she looked down and saw that she was indeed sixteen again! She had the bounciness and the foolish happiness that went along with being sixteen. She giggled involuntarily, and the man smiled.

He continued to speak. "There are two more things. You will forget all of your memories from your prior life. For some people, this process takes only a few minutes. For others, it takes a millennium. But you'll lose them just the same."

Indeed Katie could almost feel the memories flowing out of her brain. She couldn't remember how the band got together, and then she couldn't remember the band at all! She frowned in consternation as she tried to remember what she was trying to remember. She gave up and listened to the man.

"The final thing about Heaven: the bulletin board. Some people hang onto memories and try to find people from their prior lives. We don't discourage it, they'll forget sometime. I'll take you to the bulletin board now." He took her hand and led her to a huge bulletin board with nothing on it.

"There's nothing there," she said.

"That's what it looks like. But the board only shows things pertaining to you. For someone else there may be a hundred messages. We ask that you take a look at the bulletin board once a day, but it's not required. And that's Heaven for you. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What's your name?"

The man smiled and disappeared. "Ooookay," Katie said to herself. She looked around, wondering what she should do. Now her memories were completely gone, and she had a blank slate. Knowing that, she walked over to a map that showed all the sections of Heaven. She saw that there was a Music Section. Thinking that it sounded interesting, Katie headed off in it's direction.

Although the Music Section had looked far away on paper, the walk took her only a minute. It seemed that everything was easier in Heaven. A large building was labeled Music Section. Katie opened the door and entered the building, only to find that it wasn't a building at all, it was a whole nother huge area that looked just like the one outside. But it was very different. There were people playing instruments, singing, and listening to music everywhere. There was also an area labeled Lessons. Katie walked over there.

A few instructors were waiting to help somebody. There were five available. Four of them looked very strict and severe, and they had chosen their older age form. Katie shuddered at the thought of getting old, forgetting that she had been ninety five. But the fifth instructor was a nonchalant looking boy that Katie guessed to be her age. He had shaggy hair that fell a little below his ears, and his whole image screamed rebel

Katie thought that he was really cute and decided that she would ask him for some kind of lessons. Being sixteen, she was bold enough to go up to him and talk to him. She felt jittery inside as she walked toward him with false confidence.

When she reached him she smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Katie, and I'd like some kind of instrument lessons."

-Review it please! I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises! But if you review, the chances of another chapter are way higher, hint hint!-


	2. Boys

-Thanks to my reviewers, you are awesome! Here's the next chapter! Oh, and the title, if you didn't already know (and shame on you!) is the title of a song by the late great Bob Dylan. So don't sue me.-

_I'm looking back and I can't see the past anymore-I Am An Animal by Pete Townshend_

The shaggy haired boy smiled and was about to reply when a blur came barreling through and pushed the boy over. The blur turned out to be another boy with blond hair. He started yelling at the boy on the ground. "No way! You always get all the girls, but not this time! I'm gonna instruct this one! Me! Freddy! Not you!"

Then the boy, whose name was apparently Freddy, turned to Katie. "I'm Freddy," he said. "Want some instrument lessons? I can teach you drums and...that's all I can teach you. So, drums?"

Katie found it hard to say no to the extremely good looking boy, so she nodded and said, "I've never played drums before. At least, I don't think I have. I mean, I'm searching so hard for any kind of memory, but I can't find one!"

"You must be new. I'm Freddy."

"Katie. So, do you still have any memories?"

"One. It's pretty strange. All I know is that my hair is purple and there's someone on my back. Weird, right?"

Katie nodded. Freddy led her to a drum set that was sitting there conveniently. She sat down on the stool and tried to show her how to play the drums. She wasn't bad, but that didn't mean she was good either. Within about half an hour it was apparent that Katie would never get to be a good drummer. Freddy and Katie knew it, so they both gave up. The drum set instantly disappeared. Katie looked a little shocked at how something could just disappear right in front of her eyes, but Freddy seemed used to it.

"So, you wanna do something? We can do whatever we want here. Like go anywhere in the world. Sure, it's not real, it's just a simulation, but you could never tell the difference. So how about it?" Freddy said.

Katie blushed as he asked her out. Every bit of her old ninety five year old self had completely vanished. She pondered on whether or not she should go out with him. He was totally cute, but then again he had pushed down the other boy, the one that Katie had really wanted to meet. She decided that she wanted to meet the other boy, and turned Freddy down. "Uh, sorry, I just, I'm too new here, I need to get used to everything."

"When you do get used to stuff, here's my number. You know, if you wish that you had a cell phone, just tell yourself you have one and you will." He grinned wickedly.

Now Katie was a little glad that she had said no. When he grinned, a little bit of fire came into his eyes. It was a fire that scared her, because it looked like he probably enjoyed seeing things enveloped in fire too. She turned quickly and started walking away, pretending not to hear him yelling after her.

She found the other boy, the one that she had wanted to talk to in the first place, sitting in a chair at the same place where she'd first seen him. She went up to him and reintroduced herself. "So what's your name?" she asked.

The boy smiled and said, "If I like you enough in an hour then I'll tell you."

Katie put on a fake pout and agreed. The two walked off, not really knowing where they were going. It took a few minutes for Katie to realize that they weren't going in any particular direction, they were just walking. Noticing awkwardly that they were both silent, Katie made some conversation.

"So, do you have any memories from your old life?"

"Well, it's really hazy. But I'm up on a stage with lots of people around me, and I'm holding something gold. That's it."

"You're lucky. I can't remember anything, and I just got here...well, I don't know how long ago, but it wasn't long. How can I tell what time it is?"

"You can't. There's no real time here. You're never tired, and eventually a millennium will seem to pass like a second."

Katie gasped. "You've been here that long?"

"No, but I spoke to someone who has."

They slipped into silence again. That it, until Katie said, "Well then how can you tell me your name when an hour's passed? It could've been an hour or a year or a decade! Can't you just tell me now?"

The boy smiled, but shook his head no. Katie sighed playfully, and they continued walking. The boy gave her a detailed description of Heaven through the eyes of a real person, not from one of the glittery but not glittery men. It was filled with a lot of humor, and it seemed that the boy was just naturally funny and a magnet for people.

Katie felt herself falling for him even as they spoke. It didn't matter that she didn't know his name. What's in a name? A rose would...what? she thought. She'd almost had a memory there, but it had faded. "I've decided to tell you my name," the boy said. Katie was ecstatic. It was a little extreme, the way she was feeling.

But the way his hair fell around his ears. His face, the way that it was cute and sweet, but also made her laugh. Oh yeah, she had definitely just fallen. And what made her fall harder was the fact that he seemed familiar. There was something about him that she had known before, she knew she had. And because of that, she was comfortable with him.

So comfortable, in fact, that she felt like she'd known the boy for years. Katie decided that it was probably a good time to stop thinking and start listening. The boy, the one that she already loved, opened his lips and said three words.

"My name's Dewey."

-The sooner you review, the sooner I update! Whoo I'm so proud of myself for updating so fast! Review now!!!-


	3. The Message

-Thanks to anyone who reviewed, here's the next chapter! I'm so proud of myself for updating so much!!!-

"Cool name," Katie said. Dewey smiled, and the pair continued walking. They weren't sure of where they were walking, and it didn't really matter. What mattered was where they ended up. After walking for a little while, they couldn't be sure how long, they chanced upon a door. Dewey opened it and let Katie walk in first.

She found herself on a completely deserted beach, waves crashing against the shore. Katie ran up and let her feet get wet. It was all synthetic of course, but the water, the sand, everything felt so real. Dewey was right behind her, splashing her with water until they were both soaked through.

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed since Katie had met Dewey. It could have been a few hours, or it could have been a few centuries. In Heaven, time seemed to be a forgotten matter. Although it was possible that she'd only known Dewey for a few hours, Katie felt like she'd known him much longer. But that might have been a side effect of the love she was feeling for him.

Being completely wet, Katie started to feel cold. It looked like Dewey was too, from the way he was shivering. They huddled together on the beach, trying to get warm, but it didn't work. Katie was about to say that they should probably leave when she felt Dewey's lips on hers and she was instantly warm all over. When the kiss was over they both smiled. Dewey grabbed Katie's hand and they left through the door they'd come in from.

"It's probably time to check the bulletin board," Dewey said, acting as if nothing had happened. The walk to the board took the pair hardly any time at all because of the ways of Heaven. Katie looked up on the big blank board to find that it wasn't completely blank. There was one note, which said: _Katie Brown, come to the Music Section as soon as you can. Meet me in room 72._ Katie was surprised that there was a message for her, and her curiosity was getting the better of her. She really wanted to go to room 74. "Any messages?" she asked Dewey impatiently.

"Just one. Someone wants me to meet them in room 74 in the Music Section."

"Me too! That's so weird! I wonder what's going on..."

"There's only one way to find out!"

With that they started walking to the Music Section, a walk which took only about three minutes. Once in the department, they had no trouble finding room 74, because it was waiting for them rather conveniently. Katie was wondering what she's find inside. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"She's here!" someone shouted. Katie opened the door to see a few people about her age standing in the room, some holding instruments. The one that had yelled had dark brown hair and eyes to match. When he saw her, he ran up and hugged her so tightly she thought she might suffocate.

When he let her go, he saw that she didn't recognize him. "It's Zack, don't you remember?" he said. She shook her head and looked to see who else was in the room. She spotted Freddy, from the drum thing. He spotted her too, and came up to her. "I thought you were too new in Heaven to be getting into a relationship," he said, staring at her hand interlocked with Dewey's. Katie blushed, and before she could reply, Zack spoke up.

"So Katie, who's this guy with you?"

"He got a message on the board to come here too. His name's Dewey."

"And are you- are you going out with him?"

"Uh, yeah." Katie said and smiled. A look of disgust came upon Zack's face, but everyone else in the room seemed fine. Instead of explaining his disgust, Zack introduced Katie to everyone. There was something vaguely familiar about them, that was for sure. And then Zack turned to Dewey.

"Hello, Dewey."

"Hey."

"Apparently you don't remember. Apparently no one does. Only me! Only I remember! Maybe this'll refresh your memory everybody. Dewey, why don't you take on your thirty five year old form?"

Dewey groaned, but did as he was asked. He transformed instantly into an overweight slob that triggered the memories of everyone in the room. Katie felt the memories flood her brain and stepped away from Dewey, who had apparently gotten a sudden epiphany as well. He went back to his sixteen year old self.

"It doesn't mean anything, does it Katie?"

"Uh..."

"I mean, we're in Heaven now. I could stay like this forever, and it would be perfect. It doesn't matter about how we used to be."

"You're right. I- I still love you."

Zack looked horrified. "You're still going to go out with him???" he cried. Katie tried to reason with him, calmly.

"Zack, I just now realized who Dewey was. Everyone did. And he's right. It doesn't matter how we used to be, the only thing that matters is right now. So yeah, we're still together. But why does it matter? This band was never about hook ups. This band is about the music. So let's rock!"

There really was no argument that Zack could make against Katie, because everything she'd said was true. Instruments appeared from thin air and the band started getting in tune. Zack was still staring at Katie and Dewey a little strangely though.

-This chapter was a little shorter, sorry about that. I think there's only going to be one more chapter after this, I'll try to get that up tomorrow. So until then, review!!!!-


	4. The Attack

-I know that I haven't updated in forever, and I'm so sorry! But I have a good excuse: I was on fall break all last week, then I had field hockey practice Monday, a project for the next three days, and last night was my school's homecoming game. So finally this fic will be finished! Hope you like it! And to clear things up, Zack wasn't in love with Katie, he just hadn't seen her in a really long time. -

The recently reunited School of Rock decided to start practicing right away. Their instruments of choice appeared from thin air and everyone got ready to play. "What are we gonna play?" Zack asked. Everyone turned to look at Dewey.

"Woah! Don't look at me, I'm not a leader or anything like that."

Zack rolled his eyes and took control. "We're playing School of Rock." Dewey started playing the opening chords, and then it was time for Katie and Zack to jump in. Right away, there was a sour note. Katie frowned as she realized that she had played her notes incorrectly. She tried to get it right, but couldn't. She was getting more and more frustrated by the second, until she was almost on the verge of tears.

Dewey noticed her consternation and asked her what was wrong. "I don't remember how to play!" Katie yelled. Zack frowned and asked, "Anyone else forget how to play?"

Lawrence had forgotten, and the singers were having trouble hitting their notes. Zack excused himself from the room, and when he came back a few minutes later he had five people with him.

"Lawrence, this is Ray Manzarek, keyboardist of The Doors. Katie, this is John Entwistle, bassist of The Who. Marta, this is Debbie Harry, singer for Blondie. Tomika, this is Aretha Franklin. And finally, Alicia, let me introduce you to Stevie Nicks from Fleetwood Mac."

Katie felt another wave of memories coming back as she saw the best bassist in the world, in the flesh. John came to stand by her, and moved her hands along the bass, as memories came surging back.

Far away from the band, but still in Heaven, there were ten shimmering men sitting at a long table. "We've done a good job," one said, "No one's tried to escape for quite awhile." Many of the other men nodded their heads in satisfaction, but one frowned and stood up from his seat at the table.

"I've just detected a large remembrance in the Music Section. Pull it up on the screen."

A screen that had been unnoticed before suddenly snapped to life. It showed a picture of about twenty people, most playing instruments, some speaking to each other jovially. With each passing second the shimmery man could detect more memories coming back to the people pictured.

"This is a serious problem," another man said, "We have to put a stop to this. With these memories they could find everyone they used to know and cause the biggest remembrance in history. If they did that, they could cause mass chaos, everyone would remember everything! People might start trying to kill other people, and, worst of all, they could take away our control of this place. Millions could escape. They must be stopped."

The ten men (a/n woah that rhymes!!!) disappeared from their table, and appeared in the room where the band was practicing. By this time, everyone had polished up on their skills and were playing like professionals again. The legends of music were gone, and School of Rock was currently playing Won't Get Fooled Again.

They stopped when they saw the shimmering men appear. Katie was about to ask what they were doing there when on of the men pulled out what looked like a vacuum and pounced on Marta. He put the suction part of the vacuum on Marta's head and turned it on. Just a second later the man pulled the vacuum off her head. Marta looked dazed and confused (a/n led zep rocks!) and asked, "Who are you people? What am I doing here?"

Certain that their devices were working, the rest of the men tried to get the rest of the band members and suck out all of their memories. Some, like Billy, were easily captured and sucked dry. But Zack was proving to be a real challenge to the men. He took his guitar and smacked it as hard as he could into an approaching man. The man let out a gasp and fell back a few steps, but was otherwise unharmed. He came up to Zack again.

Zack kept hitting the man, until his guitar was in bits. Another guitar appeared and Zack continued in his seemingly unending battle. Meanwhile Katie and Dewey were working on trying to stay together and stay safe. They knocked men back and then watched in horror as one by one their band mates were captured and had their memories erased.

Soon, it was only Katie, Dewey, Zack, and Summer left. The rest of the band members had had their memories erased and had then been taken away to different corners of Heaven, never to see each other again. Everyone was using their instrument to ward off the men except for Summer, who was shooting them down with a rifle that was doing very little damage.

"We have to escape! We have to get out of Heaven or they'll erase our whole lives! And I don't know about you, but I don't want to be ignorant for the rest of eternity!" Zack yelled.

"You're right! We have to bust out of here! But how?" Katie yelled. Zack smiled quickly and turned his guitar amp all the way up, and Katie and Dewey, seeing him do it, did the same. "Strum all together now!" Zack yelled.

The three brought their fingers crashing down onto the strings, over and over, until they were all bleeding freely. The men were approaching, and Summer couldn't hold them back anymore. But just when they thought that they had lost, the quartet heard a resounding crack. Right next to them, the noise grew and grew, until a huge split in the air formed. It was just big enough for a person to jump comfortably through.

The men stood there, amazed. Zack made a motion to jump through the hole. "Wait!" Katie cried, "How do we know what's out there? How do we know it's not worse than this place?"

"We don't!" Zack yelled. Dewey grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her towards the hole. They kissed each other quickly, knowing that it could be their last kiss ever. Summer ran into the hole first, then Zack, then Dewey, and finally Katie. She glanced back one last time before, instruments in hand, the four made their way into the unknown.

-I know it got a little weird and I'm sorry. But this is it, that's the end! I hope you enjoyed this fic, and PLEASE review!!!-


End file.
